Talk:The Garden
Number Jounrey Here's some gameplay footage of the garden level and the music doesn't sound like "The Garden" at all. What do you guys think? - Oscarfan 00:18, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds like it to me, just with the melody slightly re-made. But unless SS credits that level with the title, then I'd say it pretty much is the song. Wattamack4 00:30, February 11, 2010 (UTC)Alex ::I don't think it's really a dead-ringer to the actual song. It's certaintly sounds like the music is based off "The Garden" or at least has some elements from it. -- Jon (talk) 03:17, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :::The music for the garden section of that video game footage does sound like it was inspired by the song to me. —Scott (talk) 18:52, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Source? Is there really a source that this song was originally in 1969? I mean, the EKA is from 1970, and plus, from looking through the history, it was posted from a repeatdly blocked user (whom's name I won't mention, since I feel it's rather rude to do so). Wattamack4 19:29, January 2, 2010 (UTC)Alex :The copyright date can be different from when it aired. - Oscarfan 20:22, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, I see. But still, is there any site that has a source listed as 1969? Just making sure. Wattamack4 21:37, January 2, 2010 (UTC)Alex :::One of the albums it was released on most likely does. - Oscarfan 22:20, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::The sheet music says 1971, but that would just be when they registered it. All sheet music I've seen of songs that would have aired during the 2 months of 1969 still say 1970 on their sheet music and records, except for The People in Your Neighborhood. -- Ken (talk) 01:39, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::The song aired in early 1970, so 1969 as a composition date is not unreasonable. In this case, however, with obvious contradictions between the confirmed first air date (not an eka) and sheet music, there's no real point in including a date at all. It's proved it aired during the first season (in the original version on the street, not with the Anything Muppets) so that can be noted and it should be left at that. Also, there's nothing rude about specifying blocked users or linking directly to that change in the history, and in fact it makes it easier to assess exactly why said user was unreliable, or just saves others from having to comb through to find when the change was made and by whom. The same of course goes for active users, since it just makes it easier to ask the user on their talk page or invite them to participate (not questioning integrity but a simple "Can you remember where you got this from?") -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:08, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::If the date is taken off this article, what about the other articles that are original Sesame Street songs (not being covers from famous bands like The Beatles)? Should those be taken off as well? Wattamack4 03:02, January 3, 2010 (UTC)Alex :::::::I don't get your point, Alex. The date is taken off because here we have definite contradictions and thus no real date. In other cases, we know beyond a shadow of a doubt when a song debuted or was written or copyrighted ("Bein' Green," for example). In cases where either we do have specific evidence that a copyright date is wrong (which we do here) or where the date added is just a guess or assumption, then yeah, it shouldn't be there. There should also be no reason to feel one has to stick in a date just because the slot is there, if there's no source and it's just guessing or hoping or going by YouTube and all that. But I see no reason to take off all dates, just any that are unsourced or pose contradictions, which are handled on a case by case basis. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:43, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Uh.... nevermind my previous talk post, I see what you mean now. Wattamack4 15:02, January 3, 2010 (UTC)Alex :::::::::By the way, I meant to say "First Appearance" on my first talk post on this page, not EKA. But still, I see what you mean: The page pretty much gives out the answer to when it was first aired anyway. Wattamack4 15:39, January 3, 2010 (UTC)Alex Grover the Earth Killer What's the source for the Big Jeffy version of the song? It was added by an back in February. —Scott (talk) 15:22, 12 July 2007 (UTC) :This version does exist; I have a Spanish copy of it. Jog also has a copy of it, and used to have an image of it on his website. -- MuppetDude 15:29, 12 July 2007 (UTC) :: Yep, it was me. I originally taped the Spanish copy MuppetDude's talking about. -- Jogchem 15:14, 16 August 2007 (UTC)